1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it is possible to connect many peripheral devices such as a display, a keyboard, a mouse, a hard disk, and a digital camera to a device mounted with a host controller, according to a general interface specification such as Universal Serial Bus (USB). Multiple ports are usually connected to one host controller, and the host controller controls all peripheral devices connected to the multiple ports. Here, a communication band used for information transfer between a host controller and a peripheral device is predetermined on a host-controller basis. For this reason, when multiple peripheral devices are connected to one host controller, the connected peripheral devices share a predetermined communication band.
Incidentally, in some cases, a certain communication rate needs to be secured in processing that a device mounted with a host controller performs by the use of a peripheral device. For example, when a storage device is connected as a peripheral device and recording on the storage device is performed, when images recorded on a storage device are reproduced on a device mounted with a host controller, or the like, it is preferred that a communication rate is secured in order to keep video quality.
Accordingly, an information transfer apparatus capable of securing a communication band by utilizing isochronous transfer is disclosed in JP-A-2002-281034, for example. Or more specifically, a television set is proposed which is capable of, due to the fact that the television set is mounted with multiple host controllers and a certain host controller has only one connection port, securing a communication rate at the communication with a peripheral device connected to the port.